A Fight Long Lost
by CianieMoo
Summary: Diana's lost this battle. Trapped in her own web of secrets, it's a race to find the answer before time runs out...forever. A better rewritten version of "Out of Reach".


**A/N: No, this isn't an entirely different story. I've looked over my older, most popular story, Out of Reach and decided "hey, the writing is shit because I did it as an eighth grader in middle school. I can do much better." So now, four years later, I'm rewriting it.**

 **I'll also be taking into consideration the criticism I received in the past, such as Wonder Woman's demeanor. I hadn't yet to fully see how she was as a person in general, so my first instinct was to write her how a normal female would react. But that's to change now.**

 **In addition, some things were rushed, and I hate that. Some characters will be dropped, others added. It's just what I decided to do. But I'm keeping Donna in, she's the comic relief and foil to Diana's serious side.**

 **One last thing. I'm sticking to the New 52 swing of things. The Rebirth is just too early and confusing for me to follow yet, the New 52 Superman died, the old one took over, no idea of Wonder Woman and Superman's relationship status, she may or may not be a child of divine heritage anymore, etc. No idea what's going on, so I'll gladly keep with what I do know.**

 **With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy my latest installment and updated version of Out of Reach.**

* * *

"How the hell do you freeze my mug to my hand?"

Diana cackled softly to herself, blue eyes peering over the open book she held in her hand. "Ice breath, little sister. Remember, I developed it a short time ago."

Donna frowned, chipping away at her ice-covered hand with a spoon as the pick. "How can I forget," she replied grumpily. "I was encased in a literal block of ice for hours, thank the gods for Clark's heat ray vision."

Diana chuckled as she recalled the memory. They were on a stakeout, and that particular night it was quite, quite humid. Make a long story short, Diana sneezed, and Donna was in the way. Needless to say, another power developed that night, they all noticed.

"Lucky you, getting super breath as a power," Donna muttered. "Meanwhile, your baby sister can fly, has have your speed and strength, and her lasso compels persuasion instead of the truth. Why do I get the short end of the stick?"

Diana lowered her book, frowning. Her sister usually kept this to herself, but she always felt guilty whenever the younger Amazon told her feelings. "Donna, keep in mind that I'm five years your senior. I didn't even know how to fly yet, when I was your age, much less be aware of my strength. I relied solely on my lasso and Amazonian teachings to get around." She cast Donna a smile. "You're much stronger than I was when I was your age, so don't hold your breath just yet."

After a moment Donna smiled back, looking better. "Thanks, sis. Now," she held her frozen hand and mug up, melted ice dripping onto the table below. "Get me out of this thing!"

While the two sisters were occupied, Clark appeared into the room, the elder sister hearing his footsteps. She looked up, her heart fluttering automatically.

Yes, she had a "crush", as Donna childishly described it, on the Kryptonian. She'd be lying to herself and everybody else if she denied it, but she fell for him, hard. Over their years as members of the Justice League she slowly but surely developed feelings for Clark, but that couldn't ever be shared with him. Why?

Because of Lois Lane, that's why.

Ever since Clark met her at his job at the Daily Planet, they hit it off immediately and soon began a relationship, one that Diana secretly envied. Of course, she was happy for him, elated actually, but she couldn't help the jealousy she felt.

"Kal, what brings you here?" Diana asked, pausing her actions with Donna. Half of her hand was still frozen, the contents in the mug long forgotten.

Clark noticed the predicament the sisters were in and chuckled, moving closer to Donna. "Allow me," he said, holding her wrist. With his heat ray he quickly melted the ice, much to the smaller sister's gratitude.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, moving her wrist around in an attempt to gain feeling in it. "Tell Di to keep her frozen breath to herself, thank you. Thought my hand would fall off if you hadn't come sooner."

He merely grinned while turning to Diana, who smiled warmly at him. "I have great news," he exclaimed, happiness radiating from him.

Oh, Hera, she had a feeling of what it would be. It caused the pent up jealousy in her to spike to exponential levels, but she ignored it. "Yes?" she said, waiting patiently-the longer it took, the better.

He honestly seemed like a giddy child. "I proposed to Lois this morning at the Daily Planet, and she said yes to me. We're getting married."

She expected that, of course. But why did it devastate her so much then? "Oh, I'm happy for you," she said with a grin that could melt steel. "May Athena smile upon you on your wedding day, Kal. Congratulations."

Donna shot her a look that said, _you lying bitch._ "You popped the question to her, about time," she groaned jokingly. "Thought you two would wait until forty for marriage."

"We've been together only a few months," Clark said in defense. "We decided to take this time to be together and cherish one another before deciding on moving to the next chapter, and it was well worth it." He turned his gaze to Diana. "Lois wants to meet you. She's heard all of the stories, she wants to see the person behind it."

Ignoring the crushing feeling in her chest, she nodded her head. "Of course. I would love to meet her."

"Hey, don't I get to meet your lady friend, too?" Donna piped in, smirking. "I'm only a step lower than the famous Wonder Woman, ya know. If she's gonna be a part of your family, then let all of us get the chance to see the lucky girl."

How did Diana forget her sister spent years in Man's World as a child? Half the things she said often fell on deaf, innocent ears, causing the elder to frequently ask Vic or Barry what a certain phrase or word meant. It was entertaining to them, a curiosity to her. "She's interested in meeting you as well," Clark said. "I'll tell her the news once everything's planned."

By the gods, when was he going to leave? She felt like hitting something. Hard. Oh, so very hard. "That's great, Kal. I'm so happy for you."

She could damn near feel Donna's eyes tearing into her as she spoke. "Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back down to Earth." He gave both of them a hug, Diana wanting it to last longer, but of course it couldn't.

She waved goodbye as Clark left, letting reality hit her as she sunk into her seat. Donna noticed, raising a comforting hand to her sister. "Di…"

"I'm happy for him, aren't you?" she said suddenly, standing up. "If you need me, I'll be in the training room." She walked out of the room before the younger sister had a chance to say anything.

Donna sighed, running a hand through her hair. She knew all about her sister's infatuation with the Boy Scout, it was obvious after all. They were perfect for each other, but at the same time a stark contrast: he was the alien farm boy with a job as a journalist, and she was the regal princess, brought up unknowingly with divine heritage.

However, despite that they still were close, understanding their alienation from the world, their powers, the responsibility they carry, and so on. Not to mention that both hero had a huge, powerful heart, letting love lead their way instead of being driven by revenge or hatred. It was one of the reasons she looked up to her older sister.

Donna quietly followed after Diana, walking down the long corridors to the training room. Diana lately spent a lot of time in there, "working on physical combat", she'd give as an excuse every time she was asked about it. As she got closer, she could make out two voices, one belonging to the person she was looking for, the other a deep, calm voice.

"Diana, you destroyed almost three-hundred of my drones in the last two weeks," Vic said. "It takes a bit of time to work on them, you know."

"I suppose my energy has been getting the best of me lately," Diana suggested weakly, sounding impatient. "But, I need to go in there. It's better to train…"

"Than be unprepared, I know," he finished for her. After a moment a silence there was a beeping sound, followed by the _whoosh_ of a door opening. "Just try to not beat up too many of them this time, okay? When you use your sword, they take longer to even attempt to repair."

"I'll do my best." With that, the door closed. Donna moved closer, seeing Vic watch Diana through the clear glass window of the training room. A robot was being mangled thoroughly by none other than the princess herself, crying out angrily as she tore through each one, seemingly growing angrier by the second.

Vic shook his head. "Looks like I'm going to have to ask Batman for more spare parts," he muttered to himself.

Donna slid next to him, looking on at her older sister's one sided battle, knowing fully well why she was so immersed into it. "Wow, that's some strength," Vic commented, turning to Donna. "Sometimes I forget she's capable of such power, you know?"

"It's more pain than power," she nearly whispered. When Vic gave her a look of confusion, she continued, "Let's just say she's lost a thing or two recently, and this is her way of coping."

Nobody knew of the fate of their homeland, Themyscira, except the two of them. Their mother…

"Well, those one of two things need to come back soon," the darker man replied, frowning as he watched Diana finish off nearly half of the droids. "Talk her into not destroying my work, or at least have the audacity to leave it intact."

Donna shrugged, knowing no matter what was aid to Diana it wouldn't get past her fogged, clouded mindset. "She's hurt," she said to him simply. "We were taught that an Amazon never holds her emotions, we battle to convey our feelings. So, this is what she knows."

Vic narrowed his one eye, curious. "From what I do know, Diana's in perfect condition... Unless there's things the League doesn't know, is there?"

She looked at him sideways, her expression saying it all. He nodded in silence, eyes turning back to an angry Diana in front of them, battling the bots. Donna was surprised he didn't pry. "Not gonna pry?" she inquired.

"Not for me to know," he said simply. "If it were my business, I'd known a while ago."

Well, he had a point. They fell into silence, the pair watching Diana as her frustrations worked its way out of her. Neither noticed the tears that came, however.

* * *

"Diana, I'd like to speak with you," Clark said as he slid into the seat opposite from Diana. She was sitting alone in the break room, a cup of coffee still steaming sitting next to the paper she read.

Her gaze surprised him. She looked tired and weary, her eyes dull. She smiled, but the light never reached her eyes. "Is it about Lois?" she asked, suggesting that he wanted advice.

He shook his head. "No, it's about you." Yes, he'd noticed her change in demeanor over the last few weeks. The Diana he knew was never much of a recluse, but it appeared that whenever he entered a room she'd want to exit it almost immediately, like now. Her eyes darted between him, her cup of coffee and the only exit to the room.

She seemed to sigh before saying, "Yes, Kal? Something you want to talk about with me, about me?"

He cleared his throat and made sure their eyes were locked together so he'd have her full, unwavered attention. "Di, you've seemed not quite yourself lately. Your spirit in everything is all but depleted, and your days are spent in the training room or in here. What's going on?"

To her credit, her eyes betrayed nothing as she spoke, "It's simply a few minor plights, Kal." Her lips were stretched again-he couldn't call it a smile, not after seeing the usual bright grin that usually adorned her face. "In the most broadest of terms, I'm merely hitting a rocky road in what was a smooth path."

"Well, what is it?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. She usually wasn't this cryptic, either.

She bought time by taking a sip or two of her coffee, slowly setting the cup back in place. "It's a job for Wonder Woman," she smirked. "No Supers allowed."

Clark wanted to groan at the half-attempted joke, but instead opted to chuckle slightly. "Well, it's safe to assume that whatever it is, you don't want to share." He stood up, pulling her up as well by her hand. She seemed to stiffen more at the touch and couldn't look him in the eye. "Just remember that whatever it is, if you need a friend at any time, night or day I'm here. Do you understand?"

A simple nod of the head was all the response he got from her. Accepting it he began making his way out of the room.

"...My mother is gone."

He stopped dead in his track, knowing he didn't mishear. "What?" he said in surprise, turning back to Diana. Gone was the false confidence and pride, replaced with a crestfallen appearance. In all honesty, she looked like a child whose figuring out the difference between what forever actually means.

Then it hit him-Diana, the Wonder Woman and immortal Amazonian princess to Themyscira had just lost her mother. "Oh, Di," he cooed, pulling the demigoddess into a hug. "I'm so sorry to hear about that. Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"It's a job for Wonder Woman," she replied, laughing slightly in an attempt to brighten the mood. "I'll be fine, you know. It's Donna I'm more worried of since she found out later than I did."

"What happened?"

A glint of anger and something else-guilt?-shone in her eyes briefly before disappearing. "Hera had a wrath that couldn't be matched, and she turned my mother into clay."

Oh, no. How ironic. Everybody knew Diana's origin, her formation of clay and brought to life by her gods. Did the gods break a rule by Hera? "Well, I'm here," he said soothingly, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I mean it. If you need anything, I'm a second or two away."

For first time in days she beamed at him, and it reached her light blue eyes. "Thank you," she said softly, covering his hand with hers while squeezing it softly. "I greatly appreciate it. Now if you excuse me," she said as she brushed past him, "I have to go train my sister how to handle a sword properly. She almost sliced off the back of Hal's head two weeks ago."

Clark cringed. "Be careful, Di."

"Immortal warrior, Kal," she laughed, walking out. "Care isn't a much used word these days."

With that, she left. A smile lingered on Clark's face for a bit longer before turning into a frown, knowing something was wrong. He saw her look of defeat and clenched fists, he wasn't a fool.

He'd find out sooner or later, somehow or someway. Just not the way he'd expect.

* * *

 **A/N: Ending's a bit rushed, but it's a LOT better than four years ago that's for sure.**

 **It seems like no matter what I do I have my stories written in a sarcastic tone, just about. I have no idea why, oh well.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, there's more to come. Comments and criticism are welcomed.**


End file.
